


The Withered Tree that Learned to Grow

by skriiver



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriiver/pseuds/skriiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lacie passed Jack thought his world was over. He decided to take care of Alice in her honor. But now he’s finding… that maybe life could go on without her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Withered Tree that Learned to Grow

It had taken him by surprise.

Lacie's death that is.

He'd finally had her back and she was lost from his grasp once more.

But maybe it was for the best.

He needed to grow. Lacie had gotten him out of the rut he was in. 

She'd taken the withered tree and helped it to grow. She was the stick you'd tie to the roots to help it grow straight when it was leaning away.

Now the stick was gone.

Jack looks to Oswald as he quietly scolds Alice for her tongue. "Well then you shouldn't talk that way around me!" Alice chirps cheerfully.

"We've had this talk before..." Oswald murmurs, looking down at the cheerful child. 

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the way Oswald was so awkward. He didn't know the first thing about caring for a child - well neither did Jack but he was less awkward about it - and yet he still tried to be the responsible adult. It was endearing... cute to be honest. "Oh come on now Oswald, she's just a child! She'll grow out of it" Jack encourages, leaning down to ruffle the girl's chocolate tresses, watching her smile. "Neh Alice are you hungry?" 

"Yep! Can I have meat?" the child looks on hopefully as Jack nods.

"Yes, yes you can" he agrees. "Go on ahead we'll catch up with you" Jack ushers the girl on ahead who is happy to move her little legs in joy at the prospect of meat waiting for her.

"You spoil her too much" Oswald speaks, coming up beside the blond.

"Well maybe, but she looks happy, no?" Jack inquires, the smile never leaving his face as he studies Oswald. He was a handsome man, no doubt. Sharp features, broad shoulders. He always carried this air of poise about him. When he was with himself and Alice though, that more kind and caring side came out. That side of him that Jack had come to adore. 

In the beginning, caring for Alice and being with Oswald had been for Lacie. Just for Lacie but now... Jack actually enjoyed it. When he used to wake up in the morning and think that life wasn't worth it... that didn't occur to him when he rose with the sun anymore. He looked forward to meeting Oswald and Alice out in the courtyard, watching the child bounce around or sometimes sit and read a book, laughing quietly as Oswald tried to teach her to act proper. 

It was honestly like they were rasing her... like they were parents. At first that thought used to make him laugh but lately... the more he thought about the more his heart would flutter. The more butterflies filled his stomach at the mere notion.

"I suppose that is true..." Oswald responds.

"Well then that's all that matters, right? That's what we'd promised to do in the very beginning"

"Yes you're right"

"Jack! Glen!I want meat!" Alice calls from the castle doors.

"Coming Alice!" Jack calls back to the small girl. "C'mon momma, time for lunch" Jack chuckles, watching Oswald's reaction. Crimson lightly tainting those pale cheeks, as a small frown found that stiff upper lip.

"Since when am I the mother...." Oswald mutters as Jack takes off, chuckling to himself as he runs to Alice, lifting her up and bouncing her a bit.

Yes the stick had broken... but Jack had found the gardener to keep him straight.


End file.
